The present invention relates to a waterproof in-the-ground audio speaker enclosure for mounting in the earth and which disperses acoustical energy therefrom while providing a protective cover thereover.
In the past, a wide variety of audio speakers or transducers have been provided in a variety of enclosures. These include acoustical enclosures which seal the air in the enclosure so that the motion of a speaker therein is pneumatically suspended and expands and contracts of the air in the enclosure responsive to the movement of the speaker. More commonly, speakers have been mounted in enclosure in which the backwave of the speaker is ported with a port of predetermined size and shape relative to the size of the enclosure to allow the bass frequencies produced by the backwave of the speaker to emanate out of the speaker enclosure substantially in phase with the bass signal from the front of the speaker to thereby enhance the bass output of the speaker. This type of speaker is commonly referred to as a Bass Reflex Speaker. Speakers systems may have more than one speaker to cover different frequency ranges and may have crossovers to allow each speaker to only work within a limited frequency range. Weatherproof speakers have been widely provided for in the past and typically include a weatherproof enclosure which may be made of aluminum or of a polymer. A speaker having a cone and diaphragm of a waterproof polymer material is mounted in the enclosure. Such speakers are made as acoustic suspension speakers and the inside is sealed from the exterior and all exterior elements are impervious to moisture on the outside of the speaker. The speaker wire entering the speaker is sealed to prevent the ingress of moisture at this point. Speakers and transducers are also made for underwater use, especially in communications and there have been a variety of speakers made for in the earth placement. This type of speaker system may be an acoustic suspension having a waterproof cone and cover to protect the speaker or as in the present case may have a ported output for the acoustic energy generated on the backside of the loud speaker.
The present invention is directed towards an earth mounted loudspeaker in which a special protective rigid cover is mounted over the top of the earth mounted speaker and a filter membrane mounted thereunder prevents the ingress of moisture, fluids, or other materials, while acting as an acoustic lens for dispersing the higher frequencies of the audio output from the speaker. The speakers are formed with a housing having annular flanges, top and bottom, for giving additional support in the earth.